rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Список престиж-классов Ravenloft d20
Scholar и Scientist «Scholar» было удобно переводить как «Учёный» до тех пор, пока рядом с ним не появился «Scientist». Посоветуйте, пожалуйста, другой вариант перевода… Gereint 16:20, ноября 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. А ещё есть Savant и Sage… : Может, Scholar — исследователь? EvilCat 06:04, ноября 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Тогда получим конфликт с престижами, имеющими в названии Explorer… Gereint 09:49, ноября 28, 2011 (UTC) : Яндекс подсказывает ряд синонимов. EvilCat 11:14, ноября 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Словарь синонимов я уже смотрел. Как-то мне ничего из этого не нравится. Или узкие специальности, или учёные звания и степени, или слова, которые когда-то могли быть символом учёного, но теперь уже занимают совсем другую нишу («начётчик», «грамотей»). Gereint 11:31, ноября 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: По-моему, «профессор» подходит. Описание одного из классов гласит, что этот учёный имеет тесную связь с научным обществом. Именно научное общество может присудить титул профессора. EvilCat 11:40, ноября 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: Да, возможно. Спасибо, я подумаю над этим вариантом. Gereint 12:04, ноября 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: Вариант из этой же оперы: академик. Научное общество ещё называют Академией, характер исследований — академическим. EvilCat 12:09, ноября 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: Я, когда сталкиваюсь с таким, обычно называю scholar-ов «учёными мужами» — но это уже моя практика, тем более что перевод одного слова двумя не всем нравится. Геометр Теней 13:20, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: В принципе это хороший вариант, но в данном случае мы сталкиваемся с сеттингоспецифичностью: в числе самых известных scholar’ов Равенлофта — госпожа С., которую никак не получается назвать «учёным мужем». :) Азалин всё время в комментариях к её записям пишет: «My little scholar». :::: Я ещё нашёл искусственное, но красивое слово «сьентифик», но это изобретение В. Камши (в романах из цикла «Отблески Этерны» используется в значении «учёный на государственной службе»), и использовать его для «собственной надобности» мне кажется не очень хорошим. Gereint 13:27, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: На мой персональный взгляд, scholar-учёный и scientist-академик хорошо решают проблему, не увеличивая число слов. EvilCat 13:35, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Всяк своё болото хвалит, конечно, то слово «академик» кажется лично мне порождающим даже больше проблем, чем упомянутые выше «грамотей» или «начётчик». В современном русском оно очень чётко связано с учёным званием, и называть «академиком», к примеру, желторотого выпускника какого-нибудь местного учебного заведения… Примеряя мысленно на своих игроков, далеко не всегда вижу хорошую реакцию. Может, конечно, в Ravenloft-е это удастся смягчить стилизацией под речь соответствующей эпохи, не знаю… Геометр Теней 14:05, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: С каких пор в престиж-класс можно вступить желторотым выпускником? EvilCat 14:09, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Что-то нас снова заносит на дискуссии вместо диалога… С каких пор игромеханическая сущность (уровень) стала привязанной к внутримировой реалии (возрасту, статусу в мире)? (Если же предлагается пожонглировать теоретическими ситуациями — то придумать можно кучу оных. К примеру, мультиклассовый персонаж, идущий в престиж — и на выходе у нас будет бывалый, к примеру, егерь и объездчик, только-только выходящий с дипломом из дверей учебного заведения… Или обладатели разных LA, бонусных HD и иже с ними). Геометр Теней 14:24, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Посмотрела определение дискуссии: обсуждение разногласий. Думаю, в том, что мы пока не пришли к согласию, ничего зазорного нет %) ::::::::: Как бы то ни было, описанный тобой персонаж может не попасть по требованиям престижа. К сожалению, у меня сейчас нет на руках книги, чтобы проверить. Действительно, если никакого опыта для становления scientist’ом не требуется, то не стоит называть его академиком. EvilCat 14:37, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Книжник? Мудрец-то явно не пойдёт, если есть риск пересечься с sage. Вообще, чтобы с женским родом не было проблем… Хм… Геометр Теней 14:08, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) «The scientist has made the pursuit of scientific knowledge her life’s work. A respected scholar, she has pursued research of her own design in the hope of discovering fundamental scientific principles and putting them to use for the betterment of all persons — or even for her own selfish ends, since science by itself is neither moral or immoral. In general, scientists do not pursue magic as such, even if they themselves are or have been spellcasters. In their minds, any effect that appears „magical“ in fact has a scientific explanation that simply has not yet been discovered. Most scientists began their careers as experts specializing in some branch of science. Many were originally assistants to other scientists or scholars, performing experiments under the supervision of their mentors. Rogues and monks may be attracted to the path of science, as are bards and certain other arcane spellcasters. Divine spellcasters rarely adopt this prestige class, since the tenets of science tend to conflict with their tenets and beliefs. Scientists are most often attached to universities, where they can easily access books and equipment as well as the knowledge of their peers. Some, however, choose to equip their own laboratories and conduct their research alone. Most often, such solo scientists are pursuing research that their peers believe to be irresponsible, immoral, or foolhardy. To qualify to become a scientist (Sci), a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks, Knowledge (construction and engineering, or nature) 8 ranks. * Feats: Create Device, Skill Focus (Knowledge one except religion), University Education. * Special: The candidate must be a graduate of a recognized university.» Legacy of the Blood, p.94 — Gereint 15:37, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) : Пожалуй, я не могу поставить знак равно между этим и академиком. EvilCat 17:47, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Я пока остановился на варианте «Академический учёный». Не идеально, но более-менее даёт понимание того, чем этот престиж отличается от просто учёного. Gereint 18:16, ноября 29, 2011 (UTC)